Pokemon X and Y: The legend retold
by Zikari8
Summary: The Kalos region is a beautiful place, home to many native Pokemon and amazing scenery. Follow Calem, your average Joe, as he sets of on a Pokemon journey through the Kalos region. But it won't be easy as he must learn the importance of friendship, effort and victory, not to mention try to redeem himself in the eyes of his journey partner Serena.


Thank you very much for clicking the link that brought you here. I am Zikari8, the author of this fanfic and this is my first pokemon fanfic. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon X and Y but I do own Pokemon X and a 3DS

* * *

Dreams are weird things. They're like a phantom that stretches through the dark of night, extending its talons to grip the billions of people that have gone into an unconscious state. It penetrates into your deepest cores, finds your inner mind and messes with it. Sometimes it lets you see something pleasant, sometimes it gives you your worst nightmare. And sometimes it carries a meaningful message. But overall, it exists for no other purpose than messing with your mind. It's a blessing to be able to forget such things…

"Welcome."

I was in darkness. There was no up or down. I simply existed in the space that I had been given. I neither knew how I got there nor did I know how to leave. I simply existed in that space filled with nothing yet everything. There was no light or sound or feeling or even darkness. It was true nothingness yet the epitome of everything.

A voice sounded in my head… or rather it didn't as there was no such thing as sound. Perhaps a better verb would be… appeared? But it didn't really as it was truly already there to begin with. Than perhaps… we could say that it simply existed. The voice existed in my head and repeated its previous statement.

"Welcome, young one."

"Oh um… Hello. Thank you for having me."

I responded out of instinct, though without moving nor speaking. I spoke no words yet responded at the same time. If I stopped to think for a second, I might find this situation very creepy, but the voice replied instantly.

"Do you know what a pokemon is?"

"Of course, I do."

Pokemon are creatures that vastly inhabit the world. They can be found in every corner of the world. Some run across plains, others fly through the sky and others even dive deep into the depths of the ocean. As humans, we live with pokemon, lending our strength to another to live and prosper.

"Wonderful. What language do you speak?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm speaking it right now."

"Will you answer the question or not?"

"Fine fine. I speak English, is that okay?"

What a feisty voice. It must be retarded if it doesn't know what language we're conversing in.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Do I look like a girl?"

I have short black hair, stand at a decent height, have a rather masculine face and even the beginnings of a small beard. Not to mention these delicious biceps of mine (Gets all the ladies).

"Perhaps. Just answer already."

Perhaps? Is he saying that I look a bit feminine? Well, he is sorely mistaken.

"Listen, I'm a guy, okay?"

"What do you look like?"

"Dude. Just look at me. It's not that hard."

"Answer or don't."

"Alright, alright. I have pale skin, short black hair, somewhat blue-ish eyes, and a pretty handsome face, if I do say so myself."

Is he satisfied now? I swear, he could've answered these questions just by looking at me… Wait, is it even a he? Maybe it's a she, I don't actually know…

"I see. Would you tell me your name?"

"Finally, I legit question. My name's Calem. It's nice to meet you."

Perhaps, he'll tell me his name. It's only courtesy afterall.

"So it's Calem then? Is that right?"

Errr… scratch that. No courtesy from this guy.

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, what's your na-"

"Calem, your adventure begins now."

Wait, did he just ignore me?

"No, first, can you tell me yo-"

"You are about to enter the beautiful Kalos region."

Holy shit, he is ignoring me! That punk.

"Go and meet many people and Pokemon, and fill your life with rich experiences."

"Not until you tell me your name fir – holy Arceus, that light is bright."

Before I could properly reply, a bright light was opened from nowhere. It blinded me with its white brilliance and I was barely able to see anything. I could feel it getting brighter and closer, even behind my shut eyelids.

"And, good luck."

"You know what, F– you!"

And the light enveloped me…

* * *

"F–you…"

I muttered as I fumbled around. I felt like I was no longer in the darkness nor in the light. I could feel warmth and soft textures wrapping around me. I could hear. I could hear the soft beating of the wind and something swooshing around in the air.

*woosh woosh woosh*

A consistent sound that gradually grew louder as if it was getting closer to me.

*Woosh Woosh Woosh*

Yes, the sound increased once again, almost as if it was directly above me.

*WOOOSH WOOOSH WOOSH*

Wow, it's really loud now. It's starting to feel really close…

*PHWOOOSH!*

"Guha-!?"

A sharp pain lodged into my chest as the sound changed into a swift single crescendo. My eyes leapt open and my body jolted upwards, awoken by the recent pain in my chest. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening.

I was in my bed that I love so dearly. I look around to find that I was in a room that I was not so familiar to. I saw a lot of my stuff but the basic image of the room was different so it couldn't be mine…

"Oh right, we moved here to Kalos, yesterday."

If memory serves correctly, this is probably my new room here in Vaniville town, Kalos.

Searching around once more, I remember the pain in my chest and glance over at the bird in front of me. It looked unlike the Pidgeys or Spearows that I'm used to seeing. Instead it was much smaller. It had a light gray body and a red head. Its beak was a black oval and it had a black arrow shaped tail.

"Good morning, Fletchling." I yawned lazily as I started to get out of bed.

Fletchling simply chirped and flew back downstairs. Fletchling is a bird pokemon that belonged to my mom back when she was younger. You see, my mom used to be a pokemon trainer. She had travelled through many regions, catching pokemon and befriending them. Fletchling was a pokemon she had caught and has been with us since I was born. Apparently, its only real purpose now is to wake me up.

Simply following my morning routine, I went past my precious 3DS and my desktop to head downstairs where I found my mom making breakfast. I was pretty hungry at the moment so breakfast seemed very appealing.

"Good morning, Mom."

"Morning, Calem. You sure slept well. Are you all rested up from the move?"

My mother, who I mentioned earlier, turned from the pot of stew that she has been boiling and turned to me. She was wearing her casual clothes: her work clothes, which had its top half stripped off and tied around her waist, as well as a black tanktop.

I was about to answer, stretching my sore body when my Mom frowned.

"Calem! You look like you just rolled out of bed." She wasn't very happy with my sloppy attire it seems. I can't really blame her. I could feel that my hair was a black mess and my clothes weren't very appropriate for day. "Go have a look at yourself in the mirror and change out of your pajamas."

"Yes mom." I sigh deeply and rush up stairs to change. Minutes later, I'm back downstairs in full attire. I was wearing a deep blue jacket and matching sweat pants. I had also put on my red hat, though my favourite shades were just lying on my hat since I didn't need to wear it right then.

"Alright, mom, I'm dressed." I present myself properly, hoping she didn't find anything wrong with my attire.

"It's about time you got going."

Well sorry, madam.

"Why don't you step outside and say hello to your neighbours?"

Hmmm… I guess I could do tha– Wait…

"Mom, what about breakfast?"

"You can have it AFTER you greet the neighbours." She poured some steaming hot soup into a bowl. Frankly, it looked and smelt amazing.

"Dammit, neighbors. Obstructing me from my food…" I muttered to myself…

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, absolutely not, mother."

I quickly avoid my mom's sharp glare and head towards the door, pulling on my boots.

I'll just make this quick. Talk to neighbors. Greet them. Leave. Eat delicious breakfast. Excellent. Hehehehe…

"Will you stop laughing to yourself menacingly and go out?"

Why do I always end up laughing out loud? Oh well, I should probably leave now.

I open up my house's front door-

"Woah!"

And find two girls waiting right outside my door.

They both looked like they were around my age. The one on the right was short. She had an interesting pig-tail like hairstyle with her brown hair and had a tanned complexion. She was wearing a pink blouse and blue shorts. The girl on the left was taller. She had a pale complexion and blond hair that was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a black top and a red… skirt? Wait, could this possibly be the famed "Cullote"? Jeans that are cut to resemble skirts? Is this what Kaloan fashion is like?

"Welcome to Vaniville town." The tall one greeted me as I stepped out of the house. "My name's Serena. I'm your neighbor.

"And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" The short one added.

They talk! I mean… of course they talk. But they're talking to me. What do I do?

(Note: The only female homo sapien I speak to is really just my Mom.)

No, calm down, Calem. They're just normal human beings, just like everyone else. Think. What would make a good first impression on girls? Um… I know!

"Hello, ladies. How may I help you?" I make a shining face and a pose while winking at them. This is it! My perfect impressing girls pose…

"…"

"…"

Serena had obviously responded to my supposedly amazing pose with deadpan eyes.

No please don't give me that look. I'm so embarrassed!

"Guess what! We've come to get you!" Shauna, who seemed to be immune to my awkwardness stated. What a nice girl…

"The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region." Serena added begrudgingly, half shunning me while doing so. No I'm not a weirdo; please stop looking at me like that. "I was told he has a request for five kids, including us. Though I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all."

Wait, what kind of request? He isn't going to ask us to go into his white van, will he?

"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get a… Pokemon!"

Is this pokemon in the back of his van? How do I know this isn't a trap!?

"C'mon. Hurry! Let's go, Serena!"

"Right."

"Yeah… cya." I can only mutter as they run away.

I sigh. What a horrible first impression. That Serena girl probably thinks I'm a giant weirdo.

"Oh well. Nothing I can do about it."

I went back inside to get my bag before heading off.

They're probably waiting for me in the other town already. I don't trust this professor guy but I guess I'll go anyways. Speaking of which…

"A pokemon huh?"

Why would a professor give away free pokemon? It's very troubling but I suppose the only way to find out is to meet him.

I straped on my bag and leave the house and face the front gates of the town. Once I pass these gates I just need to go through route 1. Looking at the gates, I couldn't help but approach it with a bit of determination.

"Here we go…"

And so began my pokemon journey…

* * *

Thank you for reading to the point that you have arrived at this footnote. You have my utmost thanks. If you would like, I would appreciate a review to tell me how my work is. If you don't want to, that's fine.


End file.
